


it's not that weird

by MagicalSpaceDragon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Autistic Keith (Voltron), Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 06:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10679175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalSpaceDragon/pseuds/MagicalSpaceDragon
Summary: Interacting with people is hard. It's easier when they meet you halfway.





	it's not that weird

It's the dead of night, and there's someone pounding on Hunk's door.

They've all gotten used to waking each other up when they're having rough nights, intentionally or not, so he just yawns and stumbles out of bed on autopilot to let his visitor in. It's Keith, with his mouth in a tight line and his eyes firmly on the ground.

"Hey dude, what's up?" he asks quietly as he moves aside. Keith stops short a few steps into the room, opens his mouth, snaps it shut again, makes an aborted gesture with his hands, looks at Hunk helplessly-

"Nightmare?" Hunk guesses, and is surprised when Keith shakes his head. "Something been bugging you?" Keith nods. Hunk sits down on the bed and pats the spot next to him, and Keith sinks onto the mattress. Hunk waits for a moment to see if his friend looks to him for more prompting, but he just chews on his lip, opening and closing his hands anxiously.

"Tron," he blurts suddenly, confusing Hunk with the non sequitur. "I was supposed to say 'tron'. For that team cheer Lance made up at the party." His eyes are fixed on the other side of the room.

Hunk remembers that- the party must have been a couple weeks ago by now. "Has that been bugging you this whole time?"

Keith nods, face twisting up. "He acted like it was really obvious, so I kept thinking about it- and it _was_ , the instructions were right there in the cheer, he even _said_ they were, and I still didn't-" He groans and drops his face into his hands.

"He did kind of randomly drop it on you," Hunk offers. Keith just curls up and groans louder, so Hunk pulls him into a one-armed hug. He sags into it gratefully.

They sit like that for a while, Keith collecting himself and Hunk trying to come up with something to cheer his friend up.

"He must think I'm a complete idiot," Keith mutters eventually.

"Nah," Hunk says. "If he thought that, he wouldn't always be trying to show off in front of you."

Keith looks up at him incredulously. "He _what_?"

Hunk grins. "He _so_ wants to impress you, dude. You would not _believe_ some of the stupid stuff he did when he was trying to get your attention back at the Garrison..."

**Author's Note:**

> i'm projecting all of my autistic experiences on this boy and you can't stop me


End file.
